pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZCC: Creation Clash
PvZCC: Creation Clash is a card game made by Gking10. Players use cards representing canon and fanmade PvZ plants, zombies, and characters. Description Realities collide in PvZCC: Creation Clash! Use some of the most iconic ideas from the minds of Popcap and the minds of its fans to duke it out. Summon famous fanmade creations fight against each other and destroy the opponent! Game Information Story Zombies and plants fight on a constant basis. One day, Zomboss decides to unveil his new device, the game changer, the kingmaker, what will win him the war. This professor who has been constantly stumped by a man who wears a pan on his head has created the Dimension Destroyer 5000, and unlike the Hero-Troy, this has no chance of- And it just exploded. Jeffery the imp forgot to add a gear in the knee of the giant robot, so it instantly exploded while creating multiple dimensional portals. Good job, Jeffery. Through the portal comes new plants and zombies, some nice, others not so nice. But one thing is clear, they are ready to fight! Gameplay The main objective of the game is to defeat the opposing hero by reducing their health to 0 (or by letting your opponent run out of cards to draw). This is done via the cards played on the field. There are three types of cards: fighters and tricks. *Fighters are cards that attack the opponent and each other, and return to the hand at the end of the turn unless they are destroyed. They all have four stats: cost ( / ) strength ( ), health ( ), and defense ( . In addition, some have traits and/or abilities that cannot be ignored and makes each one unique. The player must know how to use those in their favor in order to win against tougher opponents. In the Clash! phase, the turn player's fighter attacks, and the opponent can play fighters and tricks in response. The strength of the fighter is the damage they do to the enemy, and the health is how much damage they can take before being destroyed. If the opponent does not play a fighter in response the opposing hero takes damage. If the opponent does play another fighter, they cards CLASH. When fighters clash, damage, they deal damage to each other. If the defense of a controller is lower than the damage it takes, damage equal to the damage dealt minus the defense will be dealt to the fighter's controller. After a clash or attack, the fighters that survived return to their owner's hand. Usually, only one fighter can be played to attack or defend at a time. However, many fighters have support effects, allowing them to be played along side of a fighter. Fighters do not attack while used as support, but they will instead use support effects to aid in the battle, basically functioning as tricks. They also return to the owner's hand after the fight. *Tricks are cards that directly affect the game by damaging or healing fighters or players, making or destroying fighters, adding or removing strength or health, etc. They can be played during the owner's turn, or at the beginning of a clash/fight. The only attribute associated with them is their cost. *Each player has 30 points of health *At the start of each player's turn (excluding the first turn), the number of sun/brains given increases by 1 for the opponent, allowing for more powerful cards to be played later in the game, so the player must not only rely on them otherwise they have nothing to play on the first turns; then, the player draws a card. Each deck needs to have exactly 40 cards shared between tricks and fighters. Each card is allowed to have up to 4 copies. Only 7 cards can be in your hand at once. In this case, you cannot draw or gain any more cards. However, it is possible to have more than ten cards in your hand through the Bounce effect. Traits/Effects *Support: Fighter can be played as a trick before a clash. *Team-Up: This fighter can attack along side another fighter. *Strike-Through: This fighter ignores Defense and hurts team-up fighters. *Deadly: Destroys anything it damages. *Splash Damage: Also hurts any supporting and team-up fighters. *Gravestone: Can only be effected when the Clash truly begins, and hides before it begins. *Double-Strike: After the clash, if it survived, it gets to attack again. of Player A's fighters is 2, so they get to choose to either have 2 damage be dealt to the Puff-Shroom or the Peashooter, or have 1 damage dealt to both. Player B's fighters have a total of 3, so they can choose to deal 2 damage to the Peashooter and 1 damage to the sunflower. Or, they could deal all of the 3 damage to the Sunflower or a Peashooter, or even stupidly deal 2 damage to the Sunflower and only deal 1 damage to the Peashooter. Strike-Through Player A plays a Peashooter and a Puff-Shroom. But Player B responds with a Bloomerang. If nothing else happens, both the Peashooter and the Puff-Shroom will be destroyed by the clash with the Bloomerang, which will die along with them. Despite the fact Bloomerang dealt 3 damage to 2 fighters, damage will not overload onto the opponent, and normal defense rules are ignored. Instead, a clean, clear-cut 3 damage will be dealt to Player A. Splash Damage Player A plays a Peashooter and supports it with Torchwood. Big mistake however, as the opponent counters with a Snapdragon. The Snapdragon deals 3 damage to the Peashooter, and 3 damage to the Torchwood. This will destroy both, and then overload damage is dealt the Player A. Because Peashooter has 2 Defense and took 3 damage, Player A takes 1 damage, and because Torchwood had 2 Defense and took 3 damage, Player A takes 1 damage again, adding up to 2 damage taken. }} Cards Set 1: Classic Clashers Category:Trading card games Category:Games